


There's No Way It's Not Going There

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [5]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Eva isn't a bitch, F/F, Fluff, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: Valentina is ready to take their relationship to the next level, but she has some small insecurities, as does Juliana. A small look into the Carvajal family dynamic, a misunderstood text and lots of fluff.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	There's No Way It's Not Going There

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you watch Grace and Frankie you might recognize the conversation about moving in together. This is mostly just fluff with like five short seconds of angst.

“So, what did you want to talk about? Your text sounded like it was urgent,” Guille asked as he slid into the lounge in front of Valentina.

“I want to ask Juliana to move in with me,” she said quietly. Her hands were playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Really, Val? That’s what required and SOS and a code red?” Guille asked with a sigh, leaning back slightly, his head tilted to the side.

“You don’t understand! This is Juliana Valdes we’re talking about! She’s the woman of my dreams, the love of my life, what if she says no?” she hangs her head shamefully. “I don’t know how I would deal if she rejected me.”

Guille frowned at the striking display of vulnerability his little sister was showing. Valentina had always worn her heart on her sleeve, Guille and Eva never had to wonder what she was feeling because her eyes always gave her away, but right now, there was a worry and insecurity that he’d never seen from her. She always walked through the world with her head held high and with a goal in mind, never a doubt about what would happen, yet here she was, close to tears about asking the woman she loves to move in with her.

“Hey, no, look at me. Val, look at me,” he tapped her chin gently and waited for her to meet his gaze before he started talking again. “What happened is in the past. Juliana is completely head-over-heels in love with you. Haven’t you been dating for like four months?” Valentina mumbled a quiet yes. “Yeah, and you’ve been friends for even longer. I’m positive that she won’t say no if you ask her. Honestly, I don’t think there’s anything she wouldn’t do for you,” he said with a light chuckle. Valentina looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “Now, I was promised breakfast!” She laughed at the exaggerated way he stood up and made his way into their father’s house.

“So, what brought on the moving in question?” Guille asked as he took a bite of his food.

“You mean besides the fact that I’m in love with her and want to wake up next to her cute face for the rest of my days?” Valentina asked teasingly. Guille waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts, sipping at his coffee. “I love her, I miss her whenever we’re not together, like an absurd amount. My favorite days are when I wake up with her arms wrapped around me, even the times I get a face full of hair,” a wistful look settled over her eyes. “Not to mention that most of her stuff has already found its way into my place and I want to, I don’t know, solidify our relationship.”

Her eyes shifted to her plate, almost as if she was waiting for him to laugh at her for the way she felt. “I think it makes sense,” he said casually, taking another bite. The happy smile he got in return let him know that he’d said the right thing. They both looked up when they heard footsteps approaching from behind them.

“Guille! Val! We weren’t expecting you,” their father said, happily as he walked over to hug and kiss his children. Lucia, his wife followed behind him with a wide smile at the surprise. “What are you doing here?” he asked as he took a seat at the head of the table.

Guille looked over at Valentina asking for permission to tell them and spoke only after she tilted her head in approval. “Val asked me to meet her here, she’s going to ask Juliana to move in with her.”

Leon’s eyes widened in surprise and turned to find Valentina blushing into her mug. “Congratulations, I’m so happy for you!” he said, a large toothy smile showing how truly happy he was, but it was quickly replaced with a frown followed by a groan.

Guille and Valentina looked up at the change and watched in confusion as their dad pulled out his wallet and placed fifty dollars in Lucia’s outstretched hand. “What… just...happened?” Guille asked, his eyes quickly moving between his dad and Lucia.

“Your father, thought Juliana would be the one to ask Valentina to move in. I, however, thought Valentina would make the first move, congratulations, by the way,” Lucia said with a triumphant grin and a gentle squeeze to Valentina’s hand.

“Dad!” Valentina mock shouted and fell into her seat when he only laughed.

“What’s with the yelling?” Eva asked as she walked out onto the patio where everyone was sat down for breakfast, her husband, Mateo closely behind.

“Val is upset that dad best against her on who would ask who to move in first,” Guille said with a chuckle as he hugged and kissed his sister.

“Wait. You’re asking Juliana to move in with you?” Eva asked, her own eyes wide and she seemed to have paled slightly.

“Yup! So, pay up, Eva,” Lucia said, reaching her hand out. Eva reluctantly pulled her wallet out of her purse. “Mateo?” Lucia said, easily and he moved to pull out the money he owed.

“Did everyone bet against me?” Valentina asked with a huff, her lips falling into a pout. “Eva, I didn’t even think you liked Juliana,” she added only slightly miffed.

“What?” Eva asked, sounding slightly defensive. “We’re friendly.” No one needed to know that a couple months ago she’d gotten so drunk with some friends that she’d called Juliana, on accident, to pick her up instead of an Uber like she’d intended. They also didn’t need to know that she’d thrown up on the woman’s shoes, and she still took her to her apartment to sleep off her hangover and never told a soul about it, without even needing to be asked. Nope. Not at all.

“Hey, I stayed out of it,” Guille said, raising his hands up.

“Please. You’re the one who suggested it in the first place,” Eva said rolling her eyes.

“Et tu, Guille?” Valentina asked, her tone lightly hurt.

“How are you gonna ask her?” Mateo asked, breaking whatever tension had settled over the table. Valentina blushed bright red and lifted her coffee mug to hide her face behind it.

“I don’t know, actually,” she admitted softly.

“Oh! You could ask her after a date to the art museum,” Leon suggested, his chest puffing up with pride at his suggestion.

“No! You should take her to…” the table dissolved into suggestions of how and where Valentina should ask Juliana to move in with her. Her chest filled with so much love and affection for her family, she truly appreciated how accepting they were about her relationship with Juliana and how willing they were to welcome her into their family.

Her phone vibrated on the table and she flipped it over, a text notification from Juliana had come through.

_Juls 🥰: Have fun! I miss you!_

She smiled at the message and quickly sent back a reply.

\---

“She texted back!” Josephine shouted from the living room. Quick footsteps could be heard coming from the bedroom, Juliana rushed into the room, one sock on her foot while the other was held in her hands, along with her shoes.

“What did I tell you, whipped,” Sergio said, moving his hands in a whipping motion, going as far as to add sound effects.

“Shut up, Serg,” Juliana groaned. She fell onto the couch and quickly tugged on her remaining clothing.

“I didn’t believe you before, but you’re right. She is a useless lesbian,” Josie said with a chuckle. Juliana unlocked her phone, a smile on her lips, which quickly disappeared when she read the contents of the message. “Hey, Juli, is everything okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” worry filled Josie’s expression and she sat next to her friend.

Sergio looked up from his phone and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Juliana, concern written all over his face. “Juliana, are you good?” Juliana looked at him with wide eyes and handed him her phone.

_Princess 😇: Me too! Do you want to meet up for lunch? We need to talk_

“Oh,” Sergio said sighing a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Josie asked, taking the phone from his hands. “Really guys!?” she asked, exasperated. Sergio and Juliana both glared at her. “Ok, right, insensitive, noted. But come on, guys! ‘We need to talk’ doesn’t always mean breaking up. Besides, she said that she misses you too. She probably wants to talk about how you need to fold your laundry after you wash it, or how you need to keep your work stuff off the kitchen table.” She motioned to the stacks of paper and open laptop that was currently taking up three fourths of the aforementioned table.

“Or it could mean that the tiny universe they’ve built for themselves is about to crumble beneath her feet,” Sergio said, sardonically. Josie reached across the space and smacked him on the side of his head. “Ow!”

“Not. Helping,” she said with a scowl. She turned back to Juliana, completely ignoring Sergio rubbing at the spot she’d hit. “Juli, trust me, that text doesn’t mean anything bad.” The phone buzzed again on the table and Juliana looked at it with distrustful eyes. “It’s from Valentina. Go on, look at it,” she encouraged.

_Princess 😇: Sorry, that came out more daunting than I meant it to. I have to talk to you about something. Nothing bad, promise._

Juliana fell back into the couch in a relieved heap. Josie took the phone from her, “See, what did I tell you?”

“I still think it’s suspect,” Sergio hummed. Juliana kicked his shin and he gripped onto it with a pained expression. “Why is everyone hurting me today?”

“You’re not as charming as you think, you know,” Juliana said, running her hands through her hair.

“Ok, so not to, you know, ignore the break-up scare we all just had, but if we don’t leave now, we’re not going to get a table, so… let’s go,” Josie said as she moved to the front door.

\---

Juliana sat in the back booth of her favorite restaurant, waiting for Valentina, at her request, but she couldn’t stop fidgeting with the napkin in front of her. Her mind was running wild with the wide range of things Valentina would want to talk to her. Even if she did promise that it was nothing bad, it didn’t ease her nerves. She could focus on anything earlier that morning, giving an underwhelming response to hearing about Josie’s promotion.

She’d been so distracted that she’d almost gotten run over by a cyclist if it hadn’t been for Sergio’s quick reflexes. Insecurity at not being enough, burned through her veins with every minute, she had her father to thank for that. He’d left her and her mom when she was still a kid and even though her mother assured her that his leaving had nothing to do with her, she was never able to really shake off the feeling of not being enough.

But she knew that Valentina loved her, she knew that she loved Valentina and would do anything to make her happy. It was obvious in the way they looked at each other after a long weekend apart or when they woke up in each other’s arms, their legs tangled under the sheets. Even with this knowledge, she still had to try extremely hard to ignore the voice in the back of her head telling her that she wasn’t enough, that she wasn’t worth sticking around for.

The door to the restaurant opened and Juliana looked up, on reflex. Valentina stood there, looking around the place, her smile brightening impossibly so when her eyes landed on Juliana, her eyes shining an even brighter blue. The voice in Juliana’s head was suddenly very easy to ignore. She slid out from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around Valentina and breathed in the scent of lavender that always served to calm and excite her at the same time.

Valentina kissed her lovingly before sliding into the other side of the booth and Juliana followed. A waiter soon made his way to them and took their orders leaving them alone to talk. “How was breakfast with your family?” Juliana asked, taking Valentina’s hand in her own.

“It was good,” Valentina answered with a soft smile at the action. Everyone made a bet on me and they lost to Lucia, and Guille ate so much that he passed out on the couch. Oh! My dad and Lucia say hello and they want us to go over for dinner next Friday.”

“What kind of bet? And did Eva really lose to Lucia? I bet that was interesting to watch,” Juliana chuckled at the image of Eva refusing to give up anything to Lucia.

“I know right, and it was actually quite neutral, she rolled her eyes a bit but nothing more besides that,” Valentina answered, carefully avoiding the first question. “How about you, how was your morning?”

“Good, but I do have to admit that your message put me on edge a little,” Juliana confessed.

“Aw, mi amor, I’m sorry. I promise that it’s nothing bad, in fact, I think it’s something we’ll both be really happy about.” Juliana could just feel the nervous excitement that Valentina was feeling and seeing that completely stomped out that annoying voice completely out of her head. Their food arrived at that moment and they could see in their eyes that whatever Valentina wanted to talk about was going to wait until they were done eating.

The waiter cleared away their plates and Juliana looked over Valentina who had grown more nervous the closer they got to the end of their meal. “Hey,” she said softly, taking Valentina’s hand and bringing it up to her lips. “Val, you can tell me anything.” Valentina swooned at the soft look Juliana was giving her and it only made her more certain about what she wanted to do but she still hadn’t planned out how to go about asking her to move in.

“Ok, so,” she paused and took in a deep breath. “Um… I just want to check in and see where we’re at. You know, in our relationship.” She looked up and found brown eyes staring back at her with love.

“Ok, yeah,” Juliana replied gently, hoping to ease whatever nerves Valentina had.

“I just want to make sure that we’re on the same page,” Valentina looked at her with a telling look that Juliana wasn’t sure how to read.

Valentina remained silent and Juliana couldn’t take the building tension any longer. “Ok, please say something because whatever you’re trying to say, isn’t really registering as anything good,” she pleaded.

“Ok, how about this,” Valentina moved closer and held both of Juliana’s hands bringing them to sit between them on the table. “I’ll count to three. You’ll say what you’re looking for and I’ll say what I’m looking for.” Juliana nodded her head in acceptance and breathed deeply. “One. Two. Three. Moving in together.”

“Marriage.”

Juliana froze, her eyes wide, blood rushing up her neck, to her cheeks and all the way to the tips of her ears. Valentina for her part, felt her heart stutter and then beat rapidly in her chest, while a deep warmth also settled over her entire being.

“Can we try that again?” Juliana asked with a wince. “I didn’t really understand the rules,”

“Yeah, me neither,” Valentina answered with a bright smile.

“Okay,” Juliana said, shaking away any nerves she had. “One. Two. Three. Moving in together.”

“Marriage.”

Juliana looked into Valentina’s eyes and found sincerity in them, mixed with some mirth at the situation they were currently in. Valentina leaned over the table and moved pressed her lips against Juliana’s. “Move in with me?” she asked softly, knowing the answer already.

“Yeah, yes,” Juliana said in between kisses.

\---

They were walking down the street hand in hand when Juliana broke the silence. “What was the bet everyone lost?”

Valentina pulled back and looked at her. “Everyone except Lucia bet that you would ask me to move in together first.” Juliana nodded slowly, humming her surprise. They kept strolling down the street when Valentina broke the silence. “Care to explain how you and Eva got to be on ‘friendly’ terms?” Juliana froze mid-step causing Valentina to stumble slightly.

“What?”

“You know. What happened between you that she bet on you instead of me?” The teasing tone in her voice let Juliana know that she was only teasing and wasn’t actually hurt.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said carefully and started walking again.

“Yes, you do. Come on, tell me. It must be really embarrassing if neither of you wants to talk about it,” Valentina pleaded, her lower lip sticking out. Juliana fought the urge to look at her, knowing that the second she did, all of her defenses would drop, and she’d tell her girlfriend everything, and she really valued her life at the moment.

“I plead the fifth.”

“That’s not how that works, now please tell me,” she whined.

Juliana let go of Valentina’s hand and started walking backwards. “Nuh-uh. I can’t do that. You’ll have to catch me first,” she said before turning around and running away, laughing playfully.

Valentina took off running after her, one thought running through her mind. _I’m in love with a dork. My dork._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want to see what happened that night Eva ended up calling Juliana. I have an idea for it but the story works without it ,so yeah


End file.
